


Прямолинейность

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Все трое уставились на Дерека. При этом Кора смотрела на него страшным взглядом, кричавшим: только попробуй отказаться! А Лора, кажется, что-то намигивала морзянкой. Но Дерек мог четко распознать лишь сигнал «SOS» и это определенно был не он. Стайлз же оставался спокойным и улыбался слегка приподняв уголки губ.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 109





	Прямолинейность

***

Гвалт голосов и стук столовых приборов вместе со вкусными запахами еды разносились по школьной столовой. Казалось бы, сиди, обедай и наслаждайся жизнью, но Хейлы никогда не искали легких путей.

— Я всего лишь дала ему по яйцам, — огрызнулась Кора, открывая бутылку минералки с таким свирепым видом, будто откручивала голову своему злейшему врагу.

— Ты омега! Тебе положено быть мягкой, а не бить альфу по яйцам за то, что он предложил угостить тебя ужином. А еще ты не должна говорить слово «яйца», — наставительным тоном ответила ей Лора.

— Ты бета, тебе легко рассуждать, — возразила Кора. — На тебя не смотрят, словно ты кусок мяса, и воспринимают, как равную. А со мной возятся, будто я хрупкая ваза из ценного и древнего фарфора, владение которой дает определенный статус.

— Дерек, попробуй ты! — взмолилась Лора, уставшая вдалбливать сестре в голову правила адекватного поведения.

— Я-то здесь причем? — хмуро поинтересовался он.

— Лора надеется, что ты зажжешь свои альфа-фонари и заставишь меня плясать, как цирковую собачку.

— Боги, пошлите мне терпения! — взмолилась Лора.

— И мне заодно, — сердечно согласился с ней Дерек.

— Кстати, я слышала, что на следующей неделе будет концерт в клубе «Пандемониум». Может сходим? Обещают живую музыку и… — она не закончила фразу, яростно уставившись на пацана, который возник перед их столиком, как черт из табакерки. — Это еще кто? — спросила она на всякий случай. Вдруг это приятель ее брата или сестры.

— Новенький, — спокойно ответила Лора. — Недавно сюда переехал с отцом. Тот, кстати, назначен новым шерифом.

— Точно, мой отец теперь шериф, а я новый ученик. А еще я прямо здесь, перед вами. Было бы круто, если бы вы не говорили обо мне так, будто меня нет. Хотя я, конечно, слышал, что Хейлы — это местные Каллены. Держатся вместе, тусуются только друг с другом и вообще… На солнышке тоже сверкаете?

Вся троица раззявила рты, ошарашенно таращась на наглого новичка. Потому что редкий человек позволял себе так с ними разговаривать.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты переходишь границы, парниша? — строго спросила Кора.

— Тоже планируешь треснуть меня по яйцам? — веселясь, уточнил он.

— Вполне возможно, — серьезно ответила та.

Но ее угроза не произвела должного эффекта. Новичок лишь пожал плечами и сказал:

— Ты можешь попробовать, но я пришел с миром.

Он развел пальцы в сторону, демонстрируя всем известный вулканский жест.

— Боже, ну и задрот. Прям как наш мишка Дер-Дер, — восторженно произнесла Кора.

— О! Круто! Значит, я по адресу пришел. Меня зовут Стайлз, Стайлз Стилински, — представился он. — Уделишь мне пару минут, мишка Дер-Дер?

— Еще раз так меня назовешь, и я размажу тебя по стене, — пообещал Дерек.

— Ну, допустим, твоя сестра еще может попытаться, — спокойно ответил Стайлз, — а вот тебе, Хмуроволк, придется поумерить свой пыл.

— С какой это стати? — агрессивно спросила Кора.

— Думаю, из-за того, что его отец шериф, — подсказала рассудительная Лора.

— Или потому, что новенький омега. А альфы не могут бить омег, — предположил Стайлз, довольно скалясь, когда увидел, какой эффект произвело его заявление.

Процент парней-омег был катастрофически низким. Это сравнимо со встречей с белым китом. Так что производимый шок всегда был бесценным.

— Брешешь! — воскликнула Кора, грозно тыча в него пальцем.

— Быть не может! — одновременно с ней произнесла Лора.

— Я просто невероятен, сам знаю, — развеселился Стайлз. — Но ближе к делу. Дерек, мне хотелось бы кое-что с тобой обсудить. У тебя будет минутка?

— Он с тобой поговорит! — в один голос произнесли Лора и Кора.

— Ничего себе синхронность! — изумился Стайлз. — Будто бы репетировали. Или привыкли все решать за брата? Но я вежливый омега, так что спокойно дождусь решения самого Хмуроволка.

Все трое уставились на Дерека. При этом Кора смотрела на него страшным взглядом, кричавшим «Только попробуй отказаться!» А Лора, кажется, что-то намигивала морзянкой. Но Дерек мог четко распознать лишь сигнал «SOS», и это определенно был не он. Стайлз же оставался спокойным и улыбался, слегка приподняв уголки губ.

— Идем, — решил Дерек, услышав облегченные выдохи обеих сестер.

— Круто! Заодно покажешь мне что-нибудь. Где здесь можно спокойно поговорить?

— В кабинете биологии сейчас никого, — заметила Лора.

— На трибунах стадиона вам никто не станет мешать, — предложила свой вариант Кора.

Дерек ничего не ответил, поднявшись из-за столика, за которым они сидели. Он кивнул на длинный коридор, который вел в северное крыло здания. Стайлз поправил лямку рюкзака и последовал за ним.

***

Когда они пришли в огромную светлую галерею, где были выставлены картины местных учеников, Дерек резко развернулся лицом к Стайлзу и требовательно спросил:

— Что тебе нужно?

— Можно чуть меньше агрессии, чувак? Я же тебя не на разборки за школой после уроков позвал.

— Не увиливай от темы. Что у тебя за дело?

— Ух, Дерек, не напирай так, хорошо? Я не особенно силен во всем этом, так что… Тебе известны какие-нибудь приемы снятия эмоциональных зажимов? Типа, что делают люди перед публичными выступлениями? У меня сейчас такое ощущение, будто я стою в одних трусах посреди школьного коридора. Я имею в виду стресс и смущение, понимаешь?

— Весьма смутно, — сказал Дерек, мало что усвоивший из сбивчивой болтовни Стайлза.

— Так, хорошо. Давай сразу, как с пластырем, который нужно отлепить, или как с погружением в холодную воду, когда нужно разом нырнуть. Готов?

— Я более чем готов, Стайлз, но что насчет тебя?

— Ох, чувак, я ничерта не готов, но мне нужно это сделать, — он пару раз резко и быстро выдохнул, после чего выпалил со скоростью пулеметной очереди: — Я хотел бы сходить с тобой на свидание, если тебе это интересно. То есть самое настоящее свидание, на котором ты бы угостил меня картошкой спиральками и мы бы посмотрели Стар Трек. Или… не знаю… Какие фильмы тебе нравятся? Наверное, с этого стоило начать. Точно. Давай посмотрим что-нибудь вместе и перекусим? Когда-нибудь. Если у тебя есть время. И желание. Желание, оно, конечно, на первом месте.

И Стайлз замолчал, ожидая реакции Дерека. Хоть какой-нибудь реакции. Ну пожалуйста!

Однако этот гребаный Хейл просто в упор смотрел на него со своим привычным выражением лица «я кирпич», по которому невозможно было понять, о чем он думает.

— Меня сейчас удар хватит, чувак! Просто скажи уже что-нибудь! Можешь даже просто отказать одним коротким «Нет!», но не молчи! Я не готов умереть в самом расцвете лет из-за разрыва сердца, пока ожидаю ответа на первое в своей жизни приглашение на свидание.

— Так ты пригласил меня на свидание? — на всякий случай уточнил Дерек.

— У тебя что, процессор в голове завис? Да, чувак! Да! Я только что пригласил тебя на свидание. Выразил свою заинтересованность. А еще сказал, что вот-вот умру, но ты мне жизнь не облегчаешь! Вот совсем никак.

— Ты слишком тараторишь, — упрекнул Дерек.

— Это звучит, как оправдание! Так, Хмуроволк, не затягивай экзекуцию. Я сейчас максимально медленно, с чувством, с тактом, с расстановкой, повторю свой вопрос, а ты ответишь лишь «Да» или «Нет», без всего этого, — Стайлз нервным движением обвел контур Дерека. — Идет?

— Стайлз, я не разобрал, что ты говоришь с первого раза, но это не значит, что я идиот. Если тебе этого хочется, то мы можем сходить на свидание, — терпеливо согласился он.

— Нет, чувак, так не пойдет!

— Хорошо. Да. Да, я пойду с тобой на свидание. Так лучше?

— Ты меня не понял! У меня претензия не к формулировке в виде «Да»—«Нет», а к самому содержанию! Что значит, если ты хочешь? А как же твои собственные желания и предпочтения? Я же не твои сестры и не заставляю плясать под свою дудку. Так что скажи, чего бы тебе самому хотелось?

Дерек обреченно вздохнул, и по его виду было очевидно, что Стайлз достал до печенок.

— Мне некомфортно находиться рядом с незнакомыми людьми, — все же пояснил он, — и я не особенно жалую общество омег. В их присутствии чувствуется какое-то нервное напряжение. Но отказаться было бы невежливо, тем более, что причины были бы во мне, а не в тебе. Потому я ответил именно так.

— Оу, — протянул Стайлз, но он явно сдулся. — Я все понимаю, Дерек. Тогда нет проблем, считай, что этого разговора не было.

Он пах разочарованием и обидой, хотя и старался запрятать все это куда поглубже, но чуткий нюх альфы сложно было обмануть.

— Я не хотел тебя ранить, — хмурясь, сообщил Дерек.

— Знаю, так что не волнуйся на этот счет. И я… я более чем понимаю тебя. Мне пришлось сменить несколько школ, и каждый раз стремно приходить туда, где все друг друга знают, а ты как не пойми кто. В твоем случае, наверное, свидание со мной стало бы такой же пыткой. Эм… Я, пожалуй, пойду. Спасибо за твою прямолинейность.

Дерек смотрел на то, как Стайлз уходит, и чувствовал себя куском дерьма. Стоило воспользоваться его советом и просто сказать «Да». Все равно омеги сбегают после пары свиданий с ним, считая Дерека скучным, замкнутым, грубым или занудным. А теперь еще предстояло с Корой и Лорой объясняться. А ведь эти две гарпии высосут ему мозги через ушные раковины из-за того, что он обидел омегу. С другой стороны, он всего лишь сказал Стайлзу правду. В этом ведь нет ничего страшного, верно?

***

— Привет, — поздоровалась на следующий день Лора, усаживаясь рядом со Стайлзом во время обеда.

Тот недоверчиво посмотрел на нее и спросил:

— Неужели Каллены снизошли до замкнутой, чудаковатой и непривлекательной Беллы? Между прочим, местный Эдди не заинтересован. Так что можете выдохнуть, вам не придется сдерживать себя рядом с простым смертным.

— Ты всегда такой ершистый? — поинтересовалась она.

— Я? Ершистый? Прости, а ты сестру свою видела? Ты ей слово — она тебе десять и удар по яйцам бонусом. Я очень даже милый парень. Никому не угрожаю.

— Но и не подпускаешь слишком близко, — мягко заметила Лора.

— Ну, смотри, я вижу тебя второй раз в жизни и понятия не имею, что тебе от меня надо. А еще искренне сомневаюсь, что ты проявляешь подобное участие ко всем отвергнутым Дереком омегам.

— Дерек кого-то отверг? — с иронией спросила Кора, плюхая на стол поднос, переполненный всякой всячиной. — Надо же, все в жизни бывает впервые. Обычно происходит с точностью до наоборот. Наш мишка Дер-Дер — альфа-неудачник. Омеги ведутся на его брутальную внешность и отваливаются максимум через пару свиданий.

— Но у него же сложилось с той бетой, Пейдж, — Лора попыталась обелить репутацию брата, но потом добавила: — Хотя и она всего месяц продержалась.

— И что же их всех так не устраивает? — искренне заинтересовался Стайлз.

Кора положила рядом с ним пару упаковок со Skittles и M&M`s, после чего посмотрела на Лору с понимающей ухмылкой.

— Все дело в его прямолинейности, — поколебавшись, ответила та.

— Мало кто ценит правду, а Дерек совершенно не фильтрует базар и вываливает на людей все, что творится в его голове, — ухмыльнувшись, рассказала Кора. — Мало кто способен оценить это по достоинству, так что ему часто отвешивают пощечины, выплескивают что-то в лицо и все такое.

— Не забудь про ту истеричку, которая размахивала садовыми ножницами и коллекционировала гномиков, — хихикнула Лора.

— Боже, я до сих пор жалею, что не видела ее лицо, когда Дерек сравнил ее квартиру с Норой.

— С Норой? — переспросил Стайлз.

— Да, с домом семейства Уизли. Там в одной из книг их одолевали садовые гномы, а та бабенка собирала соответствующие фигурки с ними, — пояснила Кора.

Стайлз рассмеялся и пару раз стукнул по столу. А Лора с Корой обменялись заговорщическими взглядами.

— В общем, круто, что хотя бы ты не съездил Дереку по лицу, но он так и не понял, чем тебя расстроил, — начала Кора.

— О, так это сводническая беседа, — смекнул Стайлз. — Не хочу вас расстраивать, но Дерек дал понять, что не заинтересован во мне.

— А нам он сказал, что ничего подобного не говорил, — прищурилась Кора.

— Дерек слишком спокойный человек, чтобы испытывать резкие симпатии или антипатии, — пояснила Лора. — Он всегда дает шанс отношениям, потому что…

— Ему проще подождать, когда очередной омега взбесится и отошьет его, чем отказывать самому, — прямо сообщил Стайлз. — Мы поговорили, и, как я понял, Дерек не хочет отношений. Он просто к ним не готов.

На лицах обеих Хейл застыло недоумение.

— Ты что-то не так понял, — ответила Лора.

Стайлз вздохнул и открыл упаковку M&M`s, которой с ним поделилась Кора.

— Дайте угадаю. Вы пропесочили Дереку все мозги из-за нашего вчерашнего разговора, а теперь пришли умаслить меня, чтобы я согласился пойти с ним куда-нибудь?

Обе уверенно закивали и заинтересованно выжидали его решение.

— Значит, ты не против, и мы можем сказать Дереку, чтобы он заехал за тобой сегодня? — решила испытать удачу Лора, поставив того перед фактом.

Стайлз пробежал взглядом по ученикам, отыскивая столик, за которым обычно сидели Хейлы. Дерек уныло ковырялся в тарелке с видом человека, согласившегося на казнь.

— И вы от нас не отстанете, да? — догадался он.

— Просто дай ему шанс! — взмолилась Лора. — Дерек — отличный парень! Просто немного…

— Тупой и врать не умеет, — подсказала Кора.

— Он не тупой! Скорее… простодушный и открытый.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, после чего достал из нагрудного кармана своей клетчатой рубашки видавший виды телефон и протянул его Лоре.

— Запиши его номер, я позвоню и договорюсь о встрече.

— О да! Мы это сделали, — воскликнула Кора, стукнув себя кулаком в грудь. — Если наш братец заарканит самого необычного омегу Бейкон Хиллс, то полностью реабилитируется в наших глазах.

— Кстати, а почему вокруг тебя еще не вьется целая толпа поклонников? — уточнила Лора.

— Парень-омега не такой уж привлекательный вариант для альф, — ответил он. — Меня воспринимают скорее как диковинку или необычную зверушку.

— Все омеги чувствуют себя свежатинкой, на которую слетаются толпы хищников, — отмахнулась от него Кора.

Стайлз не стал ничего ей объяснять, только сдержанно улыбнулся и сказал:

— Потому я хочу придержать этот секрет до ближайшей течки.

— О, нам это только на руку! У Дерека будет больше времени, чтобы проявить себя, — улыбнулась Лора.

— Или чтобы облажаться, — фыркнула Кора, которая совсем в него не верила.

***

Дома Стайлз разлегся на кровати и долго листал список контактов, пытаясь понять, как же Кора записала Дерека. Отныне номер Хейла значился под рекламным слоганом «Нежное сердце, огромный член, кожанка и Камаро».

— У тебя не сестры, а наказание Господне, да? — пробормотал он, набирая номер.

— Кто это? — сердито спросил Дерек, когда поднял трубку.

— Стайлз Стилински. Кора и Лора зажали меня в столовой и не выпускали из-за стола, подкармливая сладкими драже до тех пор, пока я не согласился сходить с тобой на свидание.

— Привет, Стайлз. Извини за них, они часто перегибают палку, но, к сожалению, не осознают этого.

— Да, я заметил, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Ты говорил, что любишь Стар Трек, но ближайший сеанс только в следующем месяце во время марафона тематического клуба. Но в кино показывают последний фильм из серии Звездных Войн, а еще есть «Хранители», если тебе нравится Алан Мур и Зак Снайдер. Остальное лишь то, что в прокате.

— Эм… — Стайлз растерялся от такого напора, потому лишь сказал: — А ты здорово подготовился.

— Ничего такого, просто подыскал то, что, возможно, тебе бы понравилось. Если хочешь, могу отправить расписания сеансов и несколько кафе, в которых по отзывам подают лучшую картошку спиральками в Бейкон Хиллс.

— Чувак, — изумленно выдохнул Стайлз, — еще никто так не старался ради свидания со мной.

— Я просто хорошо умею пользоваться Гуглом: все это заняло не больше десяти минут. Я отправлю тебе информацию. Сообщи, когда определишься с тем, что мы будем смотреть, и пришли, пожалуйста, твой адрес, чтобы я знал, откуда тебя забирать.

— Как насчет того, чтобы выбрать вместе? — предложил Стайлз. — Ты смотрел «Восход Скайуокеров»?

— Да, ходил на премьеру, но мне не сложно глянуть еще раз.

— За кого ты меня держишь, чувак? Я тоже посмотрел его в первый же день. Что скажешь о «Хранителях»? Обычно люди делятся на два типа: либо обожают, либо считают зануднейшим фильмом.

— Снайдер любит постепенность и неторопливость повествования, крупные планы и мрачную картинку. А фильм действительно интересный, там есть, о чем подумать и поспорить. Озимандия поступил плохо, но тут встает вопрос допустимого зла.

— Геральт всегда отрицал путь допустимого зла! — тут же взвился Стайлз.

— Но в реальной жизни не всегда есть выбор. Я не оправдываю персонажа, убившего миллионы, однако, это был очень необычный ход. Неожиданный для кинематографа и супергероики.

— Чувак! Я определенно очарован! Прибереги мысль до нашей встречи. Во сколько там сеанс? Хотя не важно. Сейчас пришлю адрес, просто приезжай. Поедем жевать картошку спиральками и спорить с пеной у рта о том, кто прав, кто виноват.

— Хорошо, — с легкостью согласился Дерек. — Мне нужно немного помочь Коре с домашкой, так что минут через сорок смогу выдвинуться.

— Отлично! Я воспользуюсь этим временем, чтобы привести себя в порядок и сменить одну клетчатую рубашку на другую. У меня целый гардероб из клетчатых рубашек. Я фанат фланели.

— Буду иметь в виду, — ответил несколько растерянный Дерек, потому что не понимал, зачем ему информация о рубашках и клеточках. — Тогда до связи. Не забудь прислать адрес.

— Будет сделано! — пообещал Стайлз и сбросил звонок, чтобы отправить Дереку сообщение.

***

Спустя полтора часа красивый Шевроле Камаро уже стоял на подъездной дорожке дома Стилински. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, отчаянно волнуясь. Свидание с красивым и горячим, хоть и специфическим альфой тревожило каждую клеточку его тела. Но заставлять ждать было глупо, так что он вышел и запер за собой двери, после чего пошел к машине.

Дерек вышел его встречать и, когда Стайлз подошел, протянул ему несколько батончиков Reese's.

— Шутишь?! — спросил тот с изумлением в голосе, но шоколадки взял с явным удовольствием.

— Подумал, что цветы парню не понравятся, — спокойно пояснил свой выбор Дерек, после чего распахнул дверцу, чтобы помочь Стайлзу сесть.

— Я не о том! Почему именно Reese's?

— Подумал, что эти — твои любимые.

— Откуда информация? — недоверчиво прищурился Стайлз.

— Ты постоянно их ешь. Даже на уроках.

— Это было сказано с укором, да?

— Во время урока, Стайлз! Такое поведение является неуважением к учителю.

— Боже, Дерек, ты зануда.

Стайлз обошел его и забрался на сидение, нахохлившись, как замерзший цыпленок. Хейл бережно захлопнул дверцу и обошел машину.

— Ты не пристегнулся, — заметил он.

— Знаешь, чем больше я с тобой общаюсь, тем больше убеждаюсь, что поговорка верна. Типа дети выбирают в качестве пары человека, в котором есть что-то от родителей, — сказал Стайлз, занимаясь ремнем безопасности. — Хотя когда я приглашал тебя на свидание, никогда бы не подумал, что между тобой и моим отцом столько общего. Если у тебя окажется жуткий пунктик на чистых руках, то я сойду с ума.

— Я постараюсь не поднимать тему чистых рук, — пообещал Дерек с таким серьезным выражением лица, будто выбирал какой проводок у тикающей бомбы нужно перерезать.— Что именно тебя во мне привлекло? — все же уточнил он.

— Запах, — честно ответил Стайлз.

— Многие говорили, что я приятно пахну. Это единственное во мне, что нравится людям.

— Ты спросил, что меня привлекло, а не почему я решился пригласить тебя на свидание, — с хитрой улыбкой ответил Стайлз.

Дерек завел машину и тронулся с места, искоса поглядывая на него.

— Хорошо, тогда почему ты решился пригласить меня на свидание? — спросил он.

— Наблюдал за тобой, — честно сказал он. — Ты отличник, умница и вообще. Даже не скажешь, что альфа. В тебе нет агрессии и вспыльчивости, желания всем показывать, что ты главный.

— У меня гибкий характер, но тебе не стоит идеализировать мое поведение. Когда мне не удается сдержать злость, это выглядит отвратительно.

— Халк крушить, Халк ломать, да? — поддел Стайлз.

— Не совсем так, но, — Дерек пожал плечами, глядя на дорогу. — Ты выбрал, где хочешь поесть картошку спиральками?

— Я не так давно в городе, потому доверю выбор тебе, — улыбнулся он.

— Хорошо. До сеанса почти четыре часа, так что нам некуда торопиться. Если захочешь, можем побывать в нескольких местах. У нас есть право на ошибку.

— Звучит здорово. А пока мы едем, может, расскажешь немного о себе?

— Что бы тебе хотелось знать?

Стайлз задумчиво постучал указательным пальцем по подбородку, после чего спросил:

— Ты реально никому не отказываешь, если тебя зовут на свидание?

— Это случается не так часто, — признался он. — Чаще Кора с Лорой вынуждают меня пригласить кого-нибудь, кто им понравился. Но дальше нескольких свиданий дело редко идет.

— О, они рассказали мне про инцидент с садовыми ножницами.

Дерек поморщился.

— После того случая я стараюсь держать ухо востро с омегами. Беты куда спокойнее и уравновешеннее.

— Одна Кора чего стоит, — спокойно согласился Стайлз.

— Она не так плоха, если узнать ее получше, — он чуть помолчал, после чего спросил: — А как насчет тебя?

— Что именно?

— Парень-омега само по себе необычно. Наверняка есть какие-то подводные камни?

— Ну, я не тресну тебя по яйцам, если ты попытаешься меня накормить, — рассмеялся Стайлз.

— Ты пытаешься уйти от ответа?

— Мой обычный запах почти незаметен. Но когда… когда он проявляется, то это похоже на временное помешательство. Все вокруг сходят с ума, и я становлюсь прекрасной Золушкой на балу, но стоит пробить часам в полночь, как превращаюсь в серую мышку, запертую в тыкве.

— Это естественно. Мужчины-омеги не так привлекательны, как женщины. Если рассматривать этот процесс с биологической точки зрения, то ваша физиология различается. Мужчинам сложнее выносить и родить потомство, к тому же, у обычной омеги ген рецессивный, так что с большей вероятностью родится альфа. А у мужчин-омег, наоборот, доминантный. Так что твой ребенок будет также мужчиной-омегой. Сейчас развита медицина и ты точно сможешь родить, но раньше процент смертности был очень велик, потому мужчин-омег не так много. И ваша репродуктивная система рассчитана на одну-две беременности.

— Заткнись, Дерек! — вспылил Стайлз. — Поверь мне, как парню-омеге, я достаточно хорошо разбираюсь в этом вопросе. А уж слушать про свою репродуктивную систему мне тем более не хочется.

— Хорошо, — спокойно ответил тот. А мысленно отметил, что омеги все-таки абсолютно неуравновешенные натуры. Ведь Дерек ничего такого не сказал, а Стайлз раскричался. Впрочем, ему было невдомек, что он только что потоптался на больных мозолях Стилински. Парни-омеги действительно мало кого привлекали.

До закусочной «Funny Bunny» доехали в полнейшей тишине, а когда они уже вошли в небольшое помещение с красными мягкими диванчиками из кожзама, Дерек спросил:

— Куда хочешь сесть?

Стайлз осмотрелся и выбрал место у окна. Они заняли места друг напротив друга, при этом Стайлз выглядел все таким же обиженным.

— Если хочешь, мы можем поехать домой после того, как поедим, — предложил Дерек.

— Да, пожалуй, — согласился Стайлз, рассматривая меню, в котором было целых три вида картошки спиральками: классическая, острая и сладкая. Это несколько поумерило его пыл.  
Дерек же пытался проанализировать свои слова и понять, что же так разозлило Стайлза? Ему было неловко, что он в очередной раз обидел омегу, так что жаждал загладить свою вину.

— Знаешь, если ты из тех людей, которые хотят быть чайлд-фри, то я не осуждаю. Это твое дело, мне не стоило поднимать этот вопрос, — попытался он, глядя на то, как у Стайлза подергивается левое веко. Похоже, он не угадал причины его гнева. — И если ты ненавидишь биологию со всеми этими рецессивными и доминантными генами, то я не буду больше ничего говорить об этом! Отнесем эту тему к такому же табу, как и частое мытье рук.

В этот момент к ним подошла улыбающаяся официантка и спросила, что они будут заказывать. Стайлз был уверен, что ему кусок в горло не полезет, но из вредности попросил все три вида картошки спиральками и чизбургер с беконом.

В этот момент Дерек вынул из внутреннего кармана небольшой тюбик антисептика, обработал им руки и молча поставил перед Стайлзом. Его правое веко начало синхронно подергиваться с левым, и Дерек задумался: хороший ли это признак или наоборот?

— Ты предлагаешь помыть руки перед едой, да? — с какой-то истерической ноткой в голосе спросил Стайлз.

— Я молчал, мы договорились не обсуждать это.

Стилински смотрел на него, не моргая, несколько томительно долгих секунд, после чего расхохотался так громко, что некоторые посетители начали на них оглядываться. Но Стайлза это лишь раззадорило, и он никак не мог успокоиться.

Официантка любезно спросила:

— Не хотите ли еще чего-нибудь? Может быть, воды?

Ответом ей послужил лишь очередной взрыв гогота от Стайлза.

— Да, я бы не отказался от воды, — спокойно согласился Дерек.

Синди, как было написано на бейджике официантки, странно косилась на Стайлза, будто боялась, что его сейчас припадок разберет.

— С ним все в порядке? — уточнила она.

— Надеюсь, что так, — ответил Дерек.

— Тогда… сейчас принесу воду и картошку. Острая и классическая уже готовы, но сладкую придется подождать.

— Без проблем, — легко согласился Дерек.

Когда Стайлз успокоился, то спросил:

— Интересно, как они готовят сладкую картошку?

— Из батата.

— Батата? — изумился Стайлз.

— Да, его иначе называют сладкой картошкой. Здесь в него добавляют специи для выпечки и этого достаточно.

— Ты прям кладезь информации.

— Это был сарказм или констатация факта? — спросил Дерек. — Я, конечно, не Шелдон, но иногда трудно понять.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, поставил локти на стол и подпер ладонями подбородок.

— С тобой очень сложно, — сказал он.

— Я предупреждал тебя.

— И сестры твои тоже предупреждали. Как они терпят твои закидоны, кстати?

— Просто у них своих закидонов не меньше. А еще они меня бьют, когда я их злю.

— Насилие не выход, — ответил Стайлз, поглядывая на идущую к ним Синди с аппетитной картошечкой на подносе. — Я сегодня обожрусь, — заключил он, чувствуя, что аппетит возвращается.

— У меня в бардачке есть лекарства от желудка, — участливо ответил Дерек.

Стайлз расплылся в странноватой улыбке и покачал головой.

Синди молча расставила их заказы, после чего ушла.

— Знаешь, в тебе удивительным образом сочетаются заботливость и безалаберность по отношению к чужим чувствам.

Дерек пожал плечами, пододвигая ближе свой заказ.

— Уровень моей эмпатии где-то в отрицательном диапазоне, так что я не понимаю, чем именно расстраиваю окружающих. Если хочешь, чтобы я знал, как с тобой говорить, лучше объясняй все сразу, а не ходи вокруг да около.

— Я учту, — пробубнил Стайлз. У него изо рта забавно торчала картошка спиральками.

Дерек лишь улыбнулся и взялся за свой бургер.

Пока они ели, за соседним столиком от них устроилась женщина с маленьким ребенком. При этом дамочка активно с кем-то болтала по телефону, игнорируя крики своего чада. Стайлз с сожалением посмотрел на мальчика, которому было чуть больше годика. Он сидел в коляске и плакал так, что уши закладывало. Никто из персонала даже не попытался как-либо вмешаться в эту сцену. Стайлзу было жаль ребенка, которого игнорировала собственная мать, а еще жаль себя самого и окружающих. Даже картошка спиральками не лезла в этой жуткой какофонии звуков.

— Я на минутку, — спокойно сказал Дерек, после чего подошел к этой мадам и сказал: — Мэм, не хочу лезть не в свое дело…

— Так и не лезь, — пренебрежительно ответила она, после чего вернула свое внимание телефону.

— Но, — продолжил Дерек, игнорируя ее слова, — если вы не уделите свое внимание сыну и не успокоите его, то я буду вынужден вызвать органы опеки. Вы слишком пренебрежительны в обращении с ребенком.

— Да ты кто такой вообще? — окрысилась дамочка. — Ты хоть знаешь, кто я?

— Понятия не имею, и мне нет до этого дела. Но моя мама работает в службе опеки и попечительства, так что, поверьте, я знаю, кому могу пожаловаться на ваше поведение.

— Я перезвоню, — сообщила дамочка кому-то в телефоне и сбросила вызов. Но не для того, чтобы позаботиться о сыне. Вместо этого она ткнула в грудь Дерека своим пальцем и сказала:

— И что ты мне сделаешь, мальчик? Или что сделает твоя мать?

— Я могу забрать вашего ребенка до приезда властей. Прошло уже минут пять, а вы не соизволили проверить, почему он кричит.

— Это потому, что я отвлеклась на тебя, идиот, — фыркнула она, после чего вытащила ребенка из коляски и начала покачивать на руках.

— Будьте внимательнее к сыну, возможно, ему требуется медицинская помощь, — продолжил гнуть свою линию Дерек.

— Послушай ты, мелкий альфа, иди свои стайные инстинкты на омегах отрабатывай, а нас оставь в покое! Иначе я позову своего водителя, и он из тебя всю дурь выбьет.

— Как знаете, — спокойно ответил ей Дерек, после чего вернулся за свой столик и сделал несколько снимков безумной тетки с ребенком.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Стайлз.

— Отсылаю маме ее данные. Наверняка расплатится с карточки, так что не сложно будет отследить.

— Ты всегда вмешиваешься не в свое дело? — уточнил Стайлз.

— Ее ребенок не может никому пожаловаться на то, что у него плохая мать. Ему нужна забота и защита.

— Хей, — он вскинул руки, будто сдавался, — я не собирался отговаривать тебя. Просто полюбопытствовал.

Дерек закончил писать сообщение, после чего посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Это не свидание, а катастрофа, да?

— Абсолютно точно. Хоть у нас и есть некоторые общие темы для разговора, но ты явно не тот, с кем я смог бы встречаться. Да и с твоей стороны нет никаких чувств, только волшебный пендель от сестер. Но мы можем попытаться стать друзьями.

— Друзьями? — Дерек задумался. — Что ж, звучит неплохо.

— Тогда договорились.

Стайлз улыбнулся ему и приступил к поеданию своего чизбургера.

***

— А ну-ка подвинь свою жопу, Стилински, — скомандовала Кора, нагло пихая его в плечо.

Стайлз поворчал, но все же подвинулся. Кора уселась рядом на тесной лавочке и осмотрела стадион. Толпа была такой густой и шумной, что порой невозможно было уловить даже собственных мыслей.

— А где Лора и Дерек? — лениво спросил Стайлз. За прошедшие четыре месяца в Бейкон Хилллс он подружился с Хейлами и еще парочкой ребят из своего класса. Так что чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде.

— Лора укатила на какую-то конференцию. Что-то жутко заумное и занудное. А Дерек пошел на свидание.

— Опять? — Стайлз хохотнул. — Кому вы пытаетесь его сосватать на этот раз?

— О, он обещал, что оторвет нам головы, если мы хотя бы пискнем на эту тему, но… сегодня их четвертое свидание, представляешь?

Стайлз присвистнул. За все это время он привык к закидонам Дерека, так что больше не дичился его раздражающей прямолинейности. Но наличие барышни, способной принять такое поведение сразу, искренне удивляло.

— И что это за девушка?

— Его первая любовь. Раньше с нами по-соседству жили Ардженты. И Кейт очень классная! Дерек тихо сох по ней, а наш дядя Питер капал слюной на ее брата Криса. Но потом они переехали, их лет семь не было.

— Я помню про их возвращение! Вы обсуждали пару недель назад.

— Ну вот. Кейт с ходу взяла Дерека в оборот. Готова поспорить, что она стащит с него штаны при первой возможности.

Кора весело рассмеялась, и Стайлз поддержал ее смех, но почему-то ощутил странный укол ревности, представив, как какая-то девица стаскивает с Дерека штаны. Эти эмоции так его изумили, что он смотрел на поле невидящим взглядом и пытался понять, какого черта с ним происходит.

***

— Пап, можно спросить тебя кое о чем? — тем же вечером уточнил у шерифа Стайлз.

— Конечно, ребенок. Что такое?

Теплый и заботливый отеческий взгляд приободрил его, так что Стайлз сказал:

— Как можно понять, что ты испытываешь к кому-то… что дружба переросла в нечто большее? При этом вы ходили на свидание, и оно вышло ужасным! Но потом, вроде как, стали приятелями, и теперь я ревную его к какой-то девчонке.

— Знаешь, мы с мамой познакомились на одной вечеринке. Каждый притащил туда своих знакомых, и я обратил внимание на Элайзу. Ухаживал за ней и был безответно влюблен пару лет, а твоя мама в то время встречалась с другим парнем. Нам понадобилось четыре года, чтобы осознать свои чувства друг к другу. Любовь и даже притяжение не всегда возникают сразу. Некоторым нужно время. Особенно, чтобы получше рассмотреть такого парня, как Дерек.

Стайлз вспыхнул и нервно почесал шею.

— Почему сразу Дерек? — спросил он.

Шериф улыбнулся и сказал:

— Он хороший парень. Слишком серьезный и взрослый для своего возраста, но хороший.

В ответ на это Стайлз только фыркнул и сказал:

— Дерек — самый настоящий идиот! Прямолинейный, как паровоз, и слишком уж простодушный! Любой может залезть к нему на шею и спокойно там сидеть, свесив ножки. Иногда я готов треснуть его за это!

Услышав эту тираду, шериф лишь понимающе улыбнулся, но ничего говорить не стал. Да и не нужно было. Стайлз все прочел по его лицу.

***

— Привет, Стилински! — поздоровалась Кора, когда открыла двери и увидела его на пороге собственного дома тем же вечером. — Не ждала тебя в гости.

— А я не к тебе, — отмахнулся тот. — Дерек дома?

— Да, вернулся полчаса назад, но он заперся в своей спальне и не хочет ни с кем говорить. Думаю, тут одно из двух: либо Кейт его отшила, либо все-таки стащила с него штаны.

— Я поднимусь к нему? — спросил Стайлз, вымучив улыбку. Потому что мысль о том, что кто-то мог стащить с Дерека штаны раньше него, неприятно жгла.

— Конечно, — Кора потеснилась и махнула рукой в сторону лестницы. — Дорогу ты знаешь.

— Спасибо, — Стайлз проскользнул мимо нее и направился в сторону спальни Дерека.

***

— Привет, это Стайлз. Мы можем поговорить? — спросил он после короткого быстрого стука.

— Стайлз? Что ты здесь делаешь? — удивился Дерек, торопливо впуская его в свою спальню.

— Пришел поговорить кое о чем. Это важно.

Не спрашивая разрешения, он нагло вошел в комнату и на миг прикрыл глаза, привыкая. Спальня пахла Дереком. Сильно и резко, как удар в солнечное сплетение. Казалось, его зрачки увеличились, а сердце забилось с такой скоростью, что готово было раздробить грудную клетку.

— Ты в порядке? — уточнил Дерек, заботливо вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Я далек от того, чтобы быть в порядке, — тихо признался Стайлз.

— Тебя всего трясет! — заметил Дерек. — Ты замерз?

Он схватил с ближайшего стула висевшую на спинке теплую кофту и бережно набросил ее Стайлзу на плечи, еще сильнее окутывая того своим запахом, дурманя голову от близости.

— Черт, — выдохнул он, ухватившись за плечи Дерека.

— Может, тебе лучше сесть? Хочешь чаю?

— Я хочу тебя, Дерек, — выпалил Стайлз.

— Что? — растерянно переспросил тот, но предательский румянец свидетельствовал, что он прекрасно все расслышал.

— Говорю, что… хочу тебя, — повторил Стайлз уже не так уверенно.

— У тебя началась течка? — попытался найти разумное объяснение Дерек. — Эм… если так, то лучше обратиться в больницу. Возможно, они смогут подобрать подавители, которые тебе помогут. Или более достойного альфу. У меня просто нет соответствующего опыта, чтобы помочь тебе.

— Дело не в течке, — возразил Стайлз.

— Тогда… мой запах, да? Ты говорил, что он сильно на тебя действует. Давай уйдем отсюда, в другой комнате должно быть получше.

Но Стайлз не слушал его неразборчивых оправданий. Он и так держал его за плечи. Дерек был совсем рядом, так близко, что воплотить свои намерения оказалось совсем просто. Стайлз мягко коснулся его губ своими, ощущая жар, сухость и трепет. Дерек застыл, удивленный, но не оттолкнул, как и не ответил. Стайлз сделал небольшой шаг, прижимаясь к нему. Сердце так заполошно трепыхалось, что уши заложил лишь его нервный стук. Возможно, если бы Дерек что-то сказал, то он бы даже не услышал слов. Зато Стайлз мог чувствовать, ощущать каждой клеточкой. Дерек был горячее, его тело, натренированное и твердое, служило отличной опорой, а губы казались такими мягкими и в то же время неприступными, что Стайлза коротило. Он выдохнул, цепко держась за плечи, и осторожно коснулся кончиком языка его губ, будто стучался и просил отворить створки. Замерший Дерек все же поддался этому искушению и приоткрыл их, подхватывая Стайлза за талию. Тот застонал и поцеловал его по-настоящему. Пылко и жадно, будто сплетением их языков можно было закрепить связь и навеки вытеснить Кейт.

Когда же Стайлз отстранился, то посмотрел в подернутые дымкой желания глаза Дерека и сказал:

— Сегодня я осознал, что влюблен в тебя. Я хочу быть с тобой, если… если ты чувствуешь то же самое.

— Ты опять тараторишь, Стайлз, — улыбнулся Дерек, за что получил тычок в бок.

— Ты прекрасно слышал все, что я сказал! — насупился тот. — Я тебе в любви признался и предложил отношения! Мог бы что-нибудь на это ответить, а не поучать меня, как правильно разговаривать.

— Да.

— Что да? — нахмурился Стайлз.

— Когда ты предлагал мне свидание в первый раз, то велел отвечать «да» или «нет», я боюсь все испортить, как в прошлый раз. Так что просто говорю да.

Стайлз расхохотался почти как в тот раз, когда они впервые ходили в «Funny Bunny».

— Придурок, — сказал он, все еще улыбаясь. — Теперь я достаточно тебя знаю, чтобы понимать, насколько ты плох в коммуникациях. Так что тебе не удастся с такой же легкостью от меня избавиться.

— Я надеюсь на это, — улыбнулся он.

— Ну, раз мы все решили, тогда как насчет того, чтобы продолжить то, на чем мы остановились? — спросил Стайлз, улыбаясь, а затем вновь потянулся к губам Дерека.

***

— Как ты это сделала? — хмуро спросила Лора, когда вернулась с конференции.

Кора пожала плечами и сказала:

— Я просто суперумная.

И протянула руку. Лора повздыхала, но все же отдала сестре выигранную сотню.

— Могла бы и раньше свести этих голубков, раз уж такая крутая, — проворчала она.

— Раньше не смогла бы, тогда Арджентов еще в городе не было.

— А причем здесь Ардженты? — не сообразила Лора.

— Забей, сейчас это уже не важно. Хотя… спорим на сотню, что дядя Питер завалит Криса Арджента к концу месяца?

Лора снисходительно посмотрела на сестру и ответила:

— Дядя Питер не Дерек. Две недели.

— Идет.

Они улыбнулись друг другу акульими улыбками и стукнулись кулачками, заключив очередное пари.


End file.
